Humans
Description Humans are sentient mammals known for their creativity and ability to adapt. Their native planet is Earth, and their cultures vary greatly. They are an inventive species and have proved their resourcefulness on many occasions. Home Planet Earth Colonies Luna Mars Appearence Humans are of medium height, and usually have slender or muscular bodies. Humans reproduce sexually and give live birth. They have endoskeletons and are covered with a thin layer of skin. Their skin is usually a tone of brown, be it light or dark, and it is covered with small hairs. Most of their hair is gathered on the top of there head, though. Like their skin, it usually ranges in brown tone. Humans have five main appendeges extruding from their torso: two arms, two legs, and a head. The head contains most of the bodies sensory organs and the head's connection to the torso, the neck, is very flexible. this allows the human to concentrate their senses on certain points of there surroundings. They have five senses visual, auditory, gustitory, olfactory, and tactile. the only censory organ that is not found only on the head is the nervous system. This allows tactile sensory. Humans use their hands to feel. Their hands are located on the ends of their arms, each one connected to the body by a flexible wrist. The feet are similar to the hands, just with a longer, more muscular shape. Each appendage, aside from the neck, has three main joints: one where it connects to the torso, one approximately in the middle, and one that connects to the hand/foot. An average human has four fingers and a thumb on each hand and five toes on each foot. They walk bipedally. History In the year 2158, humans made their first, publicised contact with non-human, sentient life. This species was dubbed, by humans, as the "siskan". Humans had just touched the surface of space travel when they were first visited. The siskan introduced new forms of medication, new forms of communication, and, most importantly, new forms of travel. They gave the humans a new form of technology that boosted the speed of a vehicle immensely. It was named the "warp drive". In the year 2158, scout ships were sent out into further sections of the galaxy. In 2168, another race was discovered. It was a primitive, mammalion race that resembled a combination of a human and a lion. They were called "lionoids". They were in a tribal stage when discovered, and most were unwilling to change their ways. Some, however, were brought to Earth to share cultures. Five years later, another primitive species, the reptilons, were found. They were very agressive and war-like. They came to respect the humans, though, for their superior technology. Unlike the lionoids, they showed eagerness to the new culture. They, once again were brought to Earth. Humans eventually knew the galaxy was too large for unnunited planets, so each planet was given a ruler. Victon Rehd led Earth, Janetha Sempto ruled Luna, and Mars was run by Ectson Zestous. By the year 2195, Rehd had proven to be a mistake. He was a tyrant who ignored the laws that he didn't like and oppressed Earth. Zestous and Sempta wanted to take him down, but he blocked trage from Earth and, when the colonies were at their weakest, took over Luna and Mars. He seemed to be unstoppable, but in 2200, five kids stood up against him, and formed the greatest rebellion in human history. They called themselves "Gangamurks". The Gangamurks eventually took power, but their leader left and Earth, Luna, and Mars were sent into anarchy followed by the Red Depression. During the later years of the Red Depression, an alien race, called the skik, came to Mars. They were a very violent species, and their intelligence surpassed even that of the humans. Their goal was to dominate evey sentient race in the known universe. The skik who were positioned on Mars were only scouts in very few numbers. They were wiped out before they could inform their army of the human threat. In the end of the Red Depression, Humanity started to divide. The humans formed factions that separated their species. The largest of these factions wer the United Planetary Fortress and the Eternal Dominating Republic. They were intense enemies whose political positions differed greatly. A great war was formed between these factions, but eventually they united to defeat the skik, and free all enslaved races in 2275. Culture The humans are very diverse in culture. Their race has a multitude of very different religions, most of which center around a god or gods. The most exepted belief is Christianity. This is a religion where it is belived that an infinite being created the universe and all that is in it. For thousands of years, their planet was divided into nations and sub-nations. Their nations constantly changed, and there were many wars. It was not until after the arrival of the siskan when they started uniting. The humans are divided into several sub-races, each one's appearence depending on the original nationality.